While polymers have been a focus of evaluation as flexible layers in electronic materials, more recently there has been an interest in developing printed routes to inorganic semiconductors as a means of achieving higher mobilities. To utilize cost-effective polymeric substrates in a roll-to-roll manufacturing environment, low-temperature atmospheric pressure deposition routes to semi-conductors with desirable electrical properties are required. Cyclic silanes, such as cyclohexasilane, have been shown to be useful in liquid silane precursors to a-Si:H rectifying diodes and field effect transistors. The liquid cyclic silanes reportedly can be transformed into amorphous silicon and subsequently to crystalline Si under appropriate conditions. The initial studies reported potential non-uniform dopant distribution, when simple inorganic boron or phosphorus compounds, which may tend to congregate at the film surface, when employed as dopants. Such non-uniform doping may lead to suboptimal electrical properties in the resulting semi-conductor film. The availability of liquid silanes which contain one or more heteroatom dopants covalently bound to a silane backbone offer the potential to provide good miscibility with other silanes and permit atomic level mixing and uniform dopant distributions.